The United States Postal system has been in operation for over a hundred years and still to this day delivers millions of pieces of mail to businesses and homes everyday. Regular postal delivery typically occurs six days a week to most residential homes. While mailboxes are configured in various manners for large residential developments, it is still popular for each home to have their own mailbox located on the property typically adjacent to a street. The postal workers will retrieve outgoing mail and place received mail in these mailboxes on their respective delivery routes.
One issue with conventional mailboxes is they lack a means to provide notification that mail has been deposited in the mailbox. While all conventional mailboxes have flags to alert the postal carrier that outgoing mail is in the mailbox, there is no manner in which to alert a home owner that the postal carrier has completed their delivery route to a particular mailbox and articles have been placed therein. Certain individuals who are physically challenged are unable to check the mailbox frequently as this presents challenges.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mail delivery notification system that provides monitoring of the interior of the mailbox and further provides notification to a remote base unit that mail has been deposited within the mailbox.